


I'll Swear on it

by ruhisoda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alone Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asshole Harry, Bad Boy Harry, Beautiful Louis, Betrayal, Dom Harry, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Feminine Louis, Gay, Harry used to bully Louis...and kinda still does, Humiliation, Innocent Louis, Knotting, Lonely Louis, Louis and Harry Reunited, Louis and Liam are stepbrotehrs, Louis meets Niall, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean Harry, Neglect, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Rich Harry, Sad Louis, Sarcastic Louis, Sassy Louis, Sub Louis, Verbal Abuse, but not infantile, but not so much, childish louis, he's just slightly immature, pretty louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhisoda/pseuds/ruhisoda
Summary: Louis is an awkward omega, and Harry is an Alpha who seems to have an permanent scowl on his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mean Harry is best Harry. I got a question mark 1/?   
> Next update: Marking me-was your decision this Tuesday

 

   "You're definitely one attractive Omega." I said to myself, while looking in the mirror. It was like this everyday...Well before my confidence is practically swept away from me by the time I walk out the door. I've been trying to convince mum to let me stay home, so I didn't have to go to this stupid get together, all while avoiding Harry's stupid face. Mum practically threw me in the car. All I need for my day to be complete is one sexy Alpha with forest colored eyes. I'm being sarcastic of course.

 

It's been nearly 3 years since I've seen him...Well Liam would occasionally walk out the door, shouting "I'm going out with Harry". But I haven't seen this guy since my freshman year. And I fucking hate Harry. He's made my life a living hell. He doesn't even have to be in the picture to make my life a living hell. And it's all because of one little mistake when I was 14! I remember the day perfectly. 

 

It's the 2nd week of school, I'm heading to the corner where I sit El, a Junior, part of the books and comic book club I recently joined. So I'm walking my beautiful bodice across the lunchroom. Only to spill my food across the shirt of The Great Harry Styles. Liam shook his head disapprovingly at me. Liam never liked me. Harry's occasional toys looked angry. And then  _BAM!_ A fist. A busted lip. And me falling to the floor, Harry getting on top of me, his fist hitting wherever he could touch. No one helped me. In just got pummeled to the ground by Harry Styles. And you're probably wondering, 'How could hit an Omega?!'. He hit me. This was before I presented. A "late bloomer", as I'd put it. I didn't present till Junior year. Which is why I had no friends, mostly because of Harry, but people thought I had some disease or something. Sure I dressed "girly", or "feminine", I always felt comfortable wearing clothes like those. The others usually presented at 12 and 13. And man if I presented my freshman year, I'd betcha Harry would fall to the ground in my grace. What am I kidding? The day I presented Liam told Harry on the phone, and you could here his cackling right through the damn phone. Once I presented is when the bullying stopped. And now replaced with this:

"I knew Tomlinson was a greedy whore."

Well...Back to story of how he'd ruin my life. He, being Harry the asshole. And the most popular boy at school, pummeled me. Then my social status, (that never existed btw) pummeled. Harry turned the school against me. Harry fucked 'virgin' El right in front of me at my house, during a party Liam threw...and didn't invite me; the 'buzzkill' that's sleeps in the room next to him, in the same fucking house. And she turned on me, as soon as dear Harold opened a spot for her at his lunch table. And she went to the club manager and got me banned.  Fuck her. I mean who needs friends anyway. But the worst was when Liam ditched me too, completely shutting me off. I haven't sat down and have a conversation with him in over 3 years. And then he told the wrong side of the story when mum asked what happened to my face. He of course told Harry's story and not mine. Despite the clear bruises on my face. Mum thought me to be a total rough house. My phone was taken away. Hell my dignity as well.

 

And here we are standing in front of this wonky mansion. And a frog faced Harry standing in front of the wonky mansion, grinning so hard, I was hoping his gorgeous smile would fall right off. And Liam stood right beside him.

Mum and  _Dad_ greeted Harry, giving him hugs..Which I never get to receive, as well as handshakes.

 

Mum looked back at me in a scolding manor. "Louis don't be so rude, come here."

  
I looked at Harry who's smirking at me. "Yeah Lou, come over here."

 

I looked back at Mum. There's no way in hell. "No"


End file.
